War
by Mia1995
Summary: Dr. Octopus just received a gift from Viper and plans to insert it to Spider-Man. Dr. Octopus is attacking the city once again and finally inserted the surprise to Spider-Man and was able to knock out the rest of his team members. His team members are bedridden and are under medical surveillance one day but Peter is feeling under the weather but is not what he thinks it his.
1. Chapter 1

He extended his hands to receive a green vile from a fit women dressed in green with lush red hair.

"Hope this cures your little infestation." The woman said

He smiled menacingly as he saw his glimmer of hope to finally eliminate his web menace. We he looked up to see the woman left the dark ally and he was alone holding a vile that would make all his problems finally disappear for good this time. He walked away from the ally with a smile on his pale skin.

Peter P.O.V

Finally school finished but I have a weird feeling something is going to happen. I can't shake this premonition that something bad will happen to someone and am scared that it will be my fault. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped but I calmed down to realize it was just Danny.

"Are you alright my friend?" Danny says in a cool calm collected way

"Am fine, just a little on edge you know. Maybe I'll come down when we train today." I said while I walked towards Ava, Luke, and Sam.

Soon we headed towards the helicarrier and training commenced. I threw fast punches and swift kicks but I can't shake this feeling. Ava was noticing my new found speed.

"Nice moves web head. See what training does to you." Ava said with a smirk on her tan face

Soon Nick Fury came in with a grim look on her face.

"Dr. Octopus is attacking the city again and he looks pretty upset." Nick said

We all rushed to the city and stop this nut job once again and knock him out once again. _Jeez can this guy get a break that he belongs in the water and not on land! _We finally reached the part of the city Dr. Oct was attacking, but now that premonition is becoming worse and worse. He turned his head and smiled at my direction.

"Oh Spidey, I have a surprise for you!" He said as he wiped out his tentacles and grabbed me around the waist tight.

"Aw Ocky you shouldn't have!" I said but I couldn't reach my webs so am stuck. Soon I felt needles pitch everywhere around my body and it hurts immensely. I screamed out in pain.

"Hold on web head!" Nova said as he soared into the sky and blasts a force beam out of his hands where I was being held but it didn't break or cracked.

Nova was dumbfounded but was cut short when Dr. Octopus flung his other tentacle at Nova. Nova flew through two buildings and was soon knocked out cold.

"NOVA!" We all screamed.

White tiger and Powerman decided to strike Dr. Octopus chest but it failed because he soon shocked them with high electricity to the point they collapsed to the floor. Ironfist gave him a solid punch across the jaw but no avail. Dr. Octopus was stronger than ever and we're losing this battle hard and bad. The needles are piercing through my costume and I can't help any of them to safety. Ironfist fought well but was knocked out pretty bad.

"Now that's over, let release your surprise." Dr. Octopus said as I felt a warm liquid rushing in my body fast and painfully. He let me go and soon fled the premises. _Oh man they look bad, they look pretty beat up. _I saw that the helicarrier was near; it was a good 4 minute run. I scooped up Nova and Ava, since they were the nearest. My pulse was quick and fast, I felt sick to my stomach that they all were hurt to get me safe. I was near the helicarrier and shot a web to lift them to safety and soon a couple of shield agents were there to escort them to the medical wing. I went down to Powerman and Ironfist; I know Powerman is a lot heavier than the rest of us but with my adrenaline rushing at full blast I was already at the helicarrier. Powerman and Ironfist were sent to the medical wing, they asked if I was okay and I just nodded my head and ran to my friends.

I waited in a waiting room with my regular clothes because I didn't want them to see the puncture wounds and the ripped costume. I think it was nothing that Dr. Oct put in me. The Doctor came out and said my friends were fine but they were not allowed to go to school tomorrow or train. _Lucky, I mean not that they were inquired but they got to miss school and training. _They had to stay overnight and just relax but they sent me home because they were sleeping off the pain. I told the Doctor to tell them that I will see them tomorrow.

I was walking home but my head was pounding badly to the point I want to throw up. I shook it off because I don't want Aunt May to worry. I entered the house to see it empty, I guess Aunt May hasn't arrived home from work yet. I headed straight to my cold room and plopped on my bed. The bed felt so good and soon I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle zone

Peter P.O.V

"Peter wake up, Dinners ready!" Aunt May exclaimed through the door

I was drenched in sweat and was stuffy. I went to the bathroom to clean my face before heading downstairs but am not hungry. I went downstairs and saw that Aunt May made a good looking Pot Roast with mash potatoes but I wasn't hungry; I was nauseated but I had to suck it up for Aunt May. I grabbed the smallest piece of Pot Roast and forcefully wolfed down my throat. I got up from the chair and gave Aunt May a kiss on her cheek and headed upstairs but I struggled a bit because my legs are starting to hurt.

I had to finish my homework but now am starting to think teachers were sadist because seriously who gives a teenager four pages of chemistry, 2 pages of math, and one long essay to write about a William Shakespeare._ Seriously who will need this stuff anyway? _My head is pounding hard when I reached the second page of math; thankfully I finished and now for the essay. I was thankful I was a fast at typing but when I was at my last sentence, my stomach was killing me bad and I rushed to the bathroom but nothing came out of my mouth. I was thinking this is a pretty bad cold and it should take only a few days to recuperate. I finally finished that horrible essay and headed straight to bed.

My alarm rang about 6:30 Am but I was full blown exhausted; I kept tossing and turning due to me sweating consistently with a side of nightmares of the attack with Dr. Octopus. I got up but my body was burning up but I need to leave the house before Aunt May woke up and starts freaking out that my body temperature is up by one degree. I packed my homework and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then headed out the door. My body feels so weak and tired but it was just a cold. Maybe after school I can bring the guys a movie or something to chill since they won't be training today. When I reached school, the day went for the worse like in chemistry we had to do a lab and Luke wasn't here so I had to be with Flash Thompson. I was alone in English and my head was pounding all day, I lunch I didn't want to eat anything, and in math my head was really killing me to the point I was sweating profusely. When I left school I grabbed a pizza for the guys and headed straight to the helicarrier.

_Man I'm burning up in my suit. _I went to see the doctor who took care of my friends and said that they were recovering very well and should be better by tomorrow. I dropped off the pizza in the room but they were all asleep. I left a note saying: _Take while it's hot. _Then left to do some training and boy was it excoriating for me. My Spidey senses were delayed and my headache wasn't helping the situation but I sucked it up for today. I finished training and went to see my friends, they were munching on the pizza with glee.

"Thanks for the pizza, Web head!" Nova said with red sauce in the corner of his mouth.

"Anytime Capitan Bucket head, how are you guys feeling? I said but my voice was getting sore.

"Better, the body is a temple that must be protected and well rested." Danny said

"Ditto." Said Luke was he was munching on his third pizza now

"Did you handle school okay parker? Ava said as she nibbled her pizza slowly

"Ye…" I said when I had a coughing spree I couldn't stop

I finally stopped but tears were in my eyes from the coughing spree. They all shot me with a look of concern but I told them am fine. I went to the bathroom and it started again this time more violently and soon s speckle of blood came out. My throat hurts, my body was burning and aching, and my head was pounding. My worries stopped when the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3: Toxin

"Hey, are you okay?" Ava said when she opened the door

My knuckles were snow white from clutching on to the sink and my cheeks were rosy red from the coughing spree. I swallowed back my saliva and bits of blood down my throat. I didn't think they would hear me because I had the water running; guess I was wrong. I turned around to see Ava's concerned face meeting my pale face.

"Yeah, am fine." I said cleaning my face

"Are you sure?" Ava said in a hushed tone

"Yeah, I think I should head home right now. See you guys at school." I said as I rushed out of the bathroom.

My lungs were burning up, my breathing was erratic, my head is still pounding, and I haven't even checked the puncture wounds I got from Dr. Octopus' tentacle. When I arrived home, I ran to the bathroom to check my waist line and the puncture wounds were still visible but not serious enough to get stitched up;they were healing slowly. I started thinking: _My Spidey senses were delayed and my healing factors are slowing down tremendously. Something is going on but maybe I'm over thinking this cold. _I was fortunate that I had no homework today and you'll think that with no homework your brain would be relived and the headache would suddenly leave but no it was stronger and more deadly than before. I wanted to scream but my throat was killing me. Maybe I should just sleep it off and maybe by then the cold would wear off. I was lying on my bed, my eyes felt like heavy sandbags and soon I went to sleep

Regular story line

It has been almost one day when he released the toxin. Dr. Octopus was sitting on his chair and was video chatting with the red haired women known as Viper.

"Did you administer the toxin?" Viper said with a low tone

"Yes, it worked beautifully and the antidote for the toxin is still in the making. If this toxin works on Spider-man then I can try a bigger target." Dr. Octopus said while checking the status of his antidote.

"Very well, Spider-man has a good three days before my special touch kicks in. I hope you like it; in fact I think you should get him and watch for yourself what will happen." Viper said in a seductive manner and soon ended the chat

_Beep, Antidote finished and ready to be administer. _The computer's voice resonated around the metal interior style room. Dr. Octopus walked up to the antidote and held it in a delicate manner. Soon, he placed the tube in a small metal safe and walked out with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Day two

Peter P.O.V

The alarm rang at 6:00 Am with my hand I pressed the off button then got up to see red blotches on my feet. I ran to the bathroom to see the puncture wounds were spreading and becoming wider. My hands were full of red blotches as well, _this can't be happening to me. _I really don't want to see Aunt May to see this; she'll flip out and my friends can't see this. I thought quickly and wore gloves today with a red shirt and a long jacket and dark colored jeans. I ran out the door and had a massive clothing spree that I bent over in pain.

When I arrived to school, I saw my friends chatting and laughing about something. I went the other way so I avoided them but then I saw Flash again. _Great…_

"Well if it isn't my favorite nerd." Flash said as he cracked his knuckles

"Not in the mood for you today." I said in a raspy voice

He soon punched my gut really hard where the puncture wounds were and now it was burning me. I bent over in pain but it was too immense for me. _Oh man this is bad. This hurts badly and ahhhhhhh! _I clinched my teeth from the pain and ran to the restroom. I finally found an empty stall to check the puncture wounds and sure enough they look worse than before; they are now cherry red, the needle size puncture wound soon became the size of quarters, and it was stinging. Maybe is just an allergic reaction to something that can explain the blotches and the puncture wounds can be the cause of the punch I heard the bell ring and rushed out of the stall to go to class.

First it was Chemistry, Luke was already there and so was Ava. I walked casually to them when they looked up and Ava spoke up first.

"Uh, Peter what's with the gloves and the long jacket?" Ava said while trying to hold a chuckle

"Yeah, Parker is only summer." Luke said

"New look, experimenting something new, Breaking in new clothes." I said with a raspy tone.

I quickly ran to the back of the classroom to avoid questions about my voice. We had a substitute today and our teacher didn't leave us any work. Class went by quickly and I still have 4 hours of school left. _Hope I can make it till then. _Next was English, I had Nova and M.J in that class and I wanted to make little contact as possible.

"Hey Peter, Can you check my essay for me?" M.J said as he held her paper tight. She was amazing with her beautiful red hair and sweet demeanor. I nodded my head and I read her essay, which was by all means amazing.

"Looks great, as usual. Don't see why you want me to read it." I said with a smile

"Is the only way I get to talk to you and it works every single time, See you later Peter."M.J said and then kissed my cheek.

My happiness ended when the teacher came in with a surprise pop test. My brain is fried to the point I'm surprise people aren't seeing smoke coming out of my eyes. I took the test with ease and sure enough the pounding headache resurfaced. This time it evolved into a migraine, I held my head but it was burning. To others it looked like the test was so difficult even smart boy Parker is freaking out. On the contrary, I was almost done just needed no more than four question but when I reached to grab the pencil the blotches were flaring up. The teacher soon collected my test thinking I was done but when I asked for it back, I couldn't speak like I lost my voice. The bell rang and it was lunch time, I rushed out of class to go to my favorite destination…. bathroom. I found an empty stall and when I removed my gloves horror filled my eyes. The blotches spread all over my wrist and arm but the scary thing was that it was burning me like acid waste that I noticed a light pink spot to see it was new skin developing; the blotches are literally burning my skin.

"Peter, are you in here?" Danny voice resonated around the small restroom.

"Yeah, am just fixing something." I said with my raspy voice

"Do you need any assistance?" Danny said

"No I'm fine, thanks." I said in a low voice to save my voice for math

I heard the door closed and I left the restroom to see my friends at lunch. The migraine was kicking at high gear that even the light was blinding me. I saw my friends eating their food but I wasn't hungry so I decided to eat an apple.

"Watching your figure, Web Head?" Nova said as he munched on his sandwich

"I don't know are you watching what you say Bucket head?" I retorted back but my voice crack so my words just made him laughed.

Everyone was laughing at how my voice cracked and saying guess puberty is just starting now. I wanted to say something but the migraine was back with a vengeance. I'm seeing jagged lines and colorful spots everywhere. My stomach was killing me, I wanted to throw up and I raced to the bathroom to find an empty stall. I threw up to the point I was sweating; I looked at the vomit and it was green with specks of red in it. It was probably the apple or something else.


	5. Chapter 5: Problem

I was tired and in no mood for math right now but it was finally over. We head back to S.H.I.E.L.D to start training. _This is going to kill me. _I was fighting to catch my breath especially if am fighting Ava.

"Come on Princess, you honestly think that when I took the day off yesterday I would be out of it." Ava said as she swiftly kicked my legs from underneath "Guess again." She said

Why won't this migraine leave already! I'm seeing colors everywhere, my skin is burning (I saw white stuff and I think it's my bones), my breathing is erratic, my Spidey sense are delayed that I can't sense if a Frisbee was going to hit me, and my head is ready to split open. Ava was ready to give me a quick punch but before I can react it hit me hard.

"Losing your touch Parker, maybe you should get knocked out and hopefully it can improve your skills." Ava gloated with her hands on her hips

I was trying to get up but my legs wouldn't give. I can't feel my legs! I was trying to wiggle my toes and nada. Now am freaking out to make matters worse I couldn't lift my fingers. Everyone watched I and shouting get up Peter but I can't move. I saw a bar next to me, I wrapped my hand around it and pulled my body up; my legs wouldn't kick in yet but I was somewhat standing. Everyone continued their training and left me on my own to collect myself. Ava was sparing with Danny and Luke was sparing with Alex. I tried to walk but I was basically dragging my legs but then my stomach was killing me again.

_Bad timing, great now I have to throw up and I can't move. _Before I can react the coughing spree happened and it was violent. I kept spitting out blood everywhere, my throat was becoming raw, and the inevitable happened; I threw up but I had my mask on then lost balance and fell flat on the floor. The migraine made me close my eyes but it hurt and I ignored the pain.

Ava P.O.V

Everyone was so involved in their sparing but stopped because a horrible scent filled the air. We turned around to see an unconscious Peter on the floor. We walked up to him, kind of laughing that I tired him so quick.

"Pete man you really stink, think about changing soaps or something buddy." Alex said laughing

"Didn't think I can get you so tired out" I said chuckling

No response came from Peter.

"Alright, you can stop the joking around Peter, get up." Luke said as his laughter was slowly dying out

No response from Peter…

I kneeled down and flipped him on his back to remove his mask. To my horror it had an awful smell of vomit and a hint of blood. Peter looked so pale and unresponsive. Maybe his sleeping and I tried giving him tiny slaps to wake him up but nothing. Worries filled the room, Luke picked up Peter and we headed straight to S.H.I.E.L.D's medical wing to see a doctor. We all accidentally bumped into Nick.

"What is the-." Nick stopped himself when he saw a weak Peter.

"He collapsed during training and he won't wake up." I said with concern sneaking up behind my throat.

A doctor saw us and grabbed Peter to put him in a stretcher. They took him through the double steel doors and we waited.

**One hour later…..**

The doctor came in with a grim look on his face and almost in horror. We all got up to see what his news was.

"How is he doctor?" Danny said

The doctor let out a sign and later said something that nearly shattered our hope.

"Am afraid to say Peter Parker is in bad condition…" The doctor said

"What do you mean? How is that possible?" Alex said with a hint of guilt when he insulted Peter a couple of time today.

"When we removed his Spider-Man costume we saw puncture wounds around his waist the size of a half a dollar coin. We saw something seeping out of the wound and we swabbed it; we are waiting for the results. Also we also lots of burn marks so deep that we can see parts of his bones. We pinched each foot to see if we got a response and nothing. His health is taking a turn for the worse." The doctor said

We all stood there flabbergasted with the news and are still absorbing it still. The doctor left to see if the test results came back. He instructed us to not visit him yet and he will call Aunt May to say Peter will be sleeping over Luke's house. We just sat on the chairs waiting for the doctor to come back.


	6. Chapter 6: The offer

Ava P.O.V

It feels like eternity when the Doctor went to see the test results. We found Peter's room and just stood outside watching him under multiple I.V lines, a respirator, and a heart monitor surrounding him. We all felt guilty not seeing his health declining and even making fun of him. Danny senses my distress and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let your guilt consume you. He will be alright, be patient." Danny whispered

I let his words sink in for a moment until we saw the doctor talking with Nick; Nick looks really worried. Nick walked towards us and broke the news.

"Peter has poisoned, the doctors are trying to find a cure but it seems bleak at the moment. They did find out that the person who fabricated the poison was made by Viper." Nick said in a low tone

"Who's Viper?" Luke and Alex said in unison

"She is a deadly woman, very intelligent and is immune to any poison known to man. She is known to make her own and releasing them very creatively like in lipstick or a tie." Nick responded

We all stood there shocked that our friend was poison and there is no cure to what he has. Nick received a message saying that Dr. Octopus was attacking Central park again and given the situation, he appointed me as leader. We headed out in our costume, but I looked at the window one more time to see Peter then left.

Soon we made it to Central Park to see Dr. Octopus made a huge mess of the place. He turned his head ever so slowly and smiled at us.

"Where is my little friend, is he three feet under yet?" Dr. Octopus said

Nova shot a force beam; it hit Dr. Octopus in his chest and made a small dent.

"It seems to me I plucked a small nerve. Is his skin slowly melting?" Dr. Octopus said as he threw a park bench at Nova but he dodged it just in time.

"While you're here fighting me, your beloved leader is slowly moving into a coffin." Dr. Octopus said

I immediately slash his pale face; Powerman grabbed a tree trunk and swung it at Dr. Octopus. I saw Nova shooting force beams one after another and Ironfist giving Dr. Octopus a powerful uppercut. Finally, Dr. Octopus went down and when we were calling S.H.I.E.L.D agents to cuff him but soon Dr. Octopus spoke.

"If you imprison me your leader won't get the antidote." Dr. Octopus whispered

Powerman punched him and shouted "Liar, they just told us there wasn't an antidote." Nova and Ironfist had to hold Powerman back until he caused more damage.

"I'm a mad scientist don't you think I would had made an antidote in case my supplier betrayed me. Do you even want to risk any more harm upon your beloved leader?" Dr. Octopus responded

They all looked at me for my answer to this ordeal. I want to get that antidote but do I really want to trust Dr. Octopus?

"I don't trust you but if you say you have the antidote, we want you in S.H.I.E.L.D's prison cell until we notify our rest of the team. They will know what to do with you." I reply to Dr. Octopus but before he could say anything S.H.I.E.L.D agents came to cuff him.

We all went to see Peter in his room but we were taken aback from what we saw. We saw the damage the poison was doing, his arms were full of holes so deep we saw his bone; we saw that the puncture wounds were spreading rapidly around his body. When I brushed his hair out of his eyes, I felt his forehead and he was burning up. A doctor came in to check his vitals; he checked his once deep brown eyes turned black, he checked his throat and found it raw from coughing, his breathing was irregular, and he still couldn't move his legs. Soon Nick escorted us out of the room to talk to us.


	7. Chapter 7: Give me a sign

Ava P.O.V

Nick takes us out of the room and explains the situation with Dr. Octopus' deal.

"We're making the deal. The boy's life is in sake." Nick said with a broken tone

We all nodded because there is nothing we can do.

* * *

Peter P.O.V

_Dead star shine, light up the sky__  
__I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in__  
__Days go by, give me a sign__  
__Come back to the end, the shepherd of the damned_

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw IV lines running down my arms. I went to touch them but I can't move my arms or fingers. Suddenly I started having the violent coughing spree; specks of blood flew out of my mouth and some of it lands on the corner on my mouth.

_I can feel you falling away__  
__No longer the lost, no longer the same__  
__And I can see you starting to break__  
__I'll keep you alive if you show me the way__  
__Forever and ever the scars will remain__  
__I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark_

They asked me how I was but I just nodded. They notice am slipping away but they are holding on to their silver lining.

_Daylight dies, blackout the sky__  
__Does anyone care? Is anybody there?__  
__Take this life, empty inside__  
__I'm already dead, I'll rise to fall again_

I wish I can pull all my IV's out but I can't move. I am laying here hoping I can consumed in darkness but then I think of Aunt May and I can't do this to her. My arm is burning me again; I clinched my teeth so I don't scream. Alex saw my pain and ran to get a doctor.

I can feel you falling away  
No longer the lost, no longer the same  
_I can feel you falling away__  
__No longer the lost, no longer the same__  
__And I can see you starting to break__  
__I'll keep you alive if you show me the way__  
__Forever and ever the scars will remain__  
__I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark_

The doctor came in with medication shot it through intravenously and I felt the pain get better. Am breaking apart in front of them, can't they see that their leader is just a wreck or weak.

_God, help me, I've come undone__  
__Out of the light of the sun__  
__God, help me, I've come undone__  
__Out of the light of the sun_

Can someone help me please! Take this pain away! Remove this poison out of y skin. I can see everyone's concern face and I wish to comfort them.

"You….guys….can …..leave if you want?" I said raspy and weak

"Never, we will stay by your side buddy." Said Nova with tears in his eyes

_I can feel you falling away__  
__No longer the lost, no longer the same__  
__And I can see you starting to break__  
__I'll keep you alive if you show me the way__  
__Forever and ever the scars will remain_

Can this nightmare end already? My migraine was coming back again and I see my favorite spots again. _Oh joy_. I wish I was left alone so I don't have to see any sad face.

_Give me a sign  
There's something buried in the words  
Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign  
There's something buried in the words  
Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign  
There's something buried in the words  
Give me a sign  
Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_

My wish was granted because Nick called the team to talk again. I wanted to be left alone; there was a mirror next to me and I see my brown eyes turned black. Is this how I end my battle?

**Song: Give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin**


	8. Chapter 8: Poisonous Betrayal

Ava P.O.V

Nick called us out of Peter's room to discuss a dire matter.

"We sent our best S.H.I.E.L.D's to escort Dr. Octopus to his liar to retrieve the antidote." Nick said

* * *

Regular story line

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents escorted Dr. Octopus to his lair but they all froze when they saw who was inside.

"So nice of you to visit, how long has it been almost two days, right?" said a mysterious woman

Everyone had their guns aimed at her but she wasn't afraid. She moved closer to them and soon her face was illumined by fluorescent light bulbs.

"Why are you here Viper?" Dr. Octopus said quizzically

"Do you honestly think I will leave one of my experiments out and not be observed, Shame on you Dr. Octopus." Viper said seductively

"Stay where you are lady!" a male S.H.I.E.L.D agent exclaimed

"I love it when a man shows assertiveness." Viper said as she kissed the agent and soon the agent was sprawling around the floor; his face was cracking and he was seizing.

"Now, where is my itsy bitsy spider, hmm?" Viper said as she walked closer to the agents

"Viper, what are you doing?" Dr. Octopus said

"I knew that little antidote of yours will attract many agents to come and save my little spider. Then I realized, why little a tiny octopus steal my credit and see my creation at play, and not bothering to go retrieve it." Viper said as she threw two darts at a male and female agent; they were sprawling across the floor gasping for air.

"Basically Dr. Octopus, I want my creation all to myself and you can't have him or the antidote." Viper said as she kissed Dr. Octopus with the same poison as Peter but it was more powerful. Dr. Octopus failed on the floor and soon was dead.

"Now where do I begin?" Viper said quizzically

Viper walked toward the still agents but deep down inside they were petrified. Soon she dropped two small green smoke bombs and vanished. One agent took the opportunity to call his boss, Nick Fury.

"Hello agent Santos-." Nick said but was cut short when the agent interrupted him.

"Lock down S.H.I.E.L.D now! Viper is heading her way there and we need medics here with a coroner Dr. Octopus is died." The agent said

"Alright, lock down starts now when you and your team come back here. We sent an ambulance to where you are located; they should be there in less than 2 minutes." Nick said and hanged up the phone.

The agent scurried around the room to find a door; to let out the smoke but he noticed that three agents and Dr. Octopus were dead from the poison. He found a door knob and opened the door to let in fresh air. The agent heard a distant ambulance and was thinking _too late._ The medics entered the laboratory and checked the pulse and respiration of all the agents. One which was the one Viper first struck was dead but the male and female were breathing rapidly but were good. Dr. Octopus was died from the poison that Peter has. The medics and the coroners were placing two dead bodies in the bag but they were struggling with Dr. Octopus due to his tentacle but it was in the bag.

* * *

**Back to S.H.I.E.L.D**

Nick turned to the young teens and escorted them to a prison like cell.

"Nick, we can help, please!" Sam pleaded but they were all placed in a jail cell to protect them from Viper's fury.

"Stay here!" Nick yelled and soon left

Everyone turned to Ava to see if she had a plan and she did.

"Sam, blast those bars, so we can go help Nick and protect Peter." Ava instructed

Sam did what she said and soon the bars flew out of the cell. They ran up the stairs and hope to get to Nick in time.

Regular story

Viper found the helicarrier and busted through the door. She walked in as if she owned the place, guns were aimed at her but she threw a couple of smoke bombs that would make someone fall asleep. All the agents fell to the ground knocked out, Viper walked through the room and on top of people.

"Oh where oh where is my spider?" Viper sang

"Not down here, psycho!" Nick exclaimed with a gun aimed for her forehead.

"Nick Fury, how long has it been ages, I assume. I love that eye patch, I think black suits you, and all you need is a black body bag and your set." Viper replied and winked at him

"Leave the premises Viper!" Nick exclaimed

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You never talk to a lady in that tone." Viper said

"I treat women with respect and psycho's like you with hate." Nick replied

Soon the young heroes reached to Nick in time, they finally saw who Viper was and she was menacing.

"I like your entourage, quite adorable if you ask me; I big man like you relaying on four amateur heroes. I now lost respect for you Nick; you can have it back if you hand over the spider." Viper explained

"You said I ever wanted your respect!" Nick shouted as he pushed the trigger inhis gun at Viper. She dodged quickly.

"Two can play at this game, dear boy!" Viper exclaimed as she threw three sliver darts with a purple liquid oozing at the tip. They all dodged but Nova alright blasted them with his force beam.

Ava threw swift kicks and punched but to no avail; Viper dodged each any every one of them until Powerman struck Viper behind her head. Viper fell to the ground but sweep her feet across the floor knocking down Powerman and White Tiger. Ironfist punched Viper on her abdomen but she clings on his shoulder and drove her knee to his chest.

**Hope you guys like it! Sorry if it seems long but i got into Viper's motive. :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Hopeless

Peter P.O.V

I opened my eyes again, I hear some kind of ruckus or battle and I know my friends are losing. I wanted to help but I can't move my arms or legs. I keep hearing '_where is my spider' _and I can't place who voice that was.

_A shadow of a man, I'm nothing less__  
__I am holding on, still holding on__  
__And every now and then life begins again__  
__I am holding on, still holding on_

I'm just a hollow shell, I am nothing anymore! I'm still holding on and fighting for my life but I feel died already because my friends are out holding out some stronger enemy, who was coming for me.

"Aw man Nova! Are you okay, is he's knocked out, Danny?" I heard Ava screamed

I feel guilty already, I saw a cable hanging over me, I can try to slide my body up and get the person to hear the noise. I started to shimmy up the hospital bed and am closer and closer to the cable. I started coughing again and it brought me two inches lower from the cable.

"Where is my spider, Nick?" The voice said

I shimmied again to the cable once again. I was closer and closer to the cable; the cable was super long I strained my neck to grab the cable. I finally grabbed the cable and soon an alarm rang in my room. It was an eerie high pitch noise; it meant a patient needs help but in my case my friends need the help.

"Looks like my spider wants to come with me!" the voice said

"Don't you dare go near him Viper!" Powerman yelled but I hear an agonizing scream from Powerman.

I felt tears building up, I put my team in danger and now they are probably extremely hurt. I heard a _Bam _and then the clack of high heels.

_I'm not like you, your faceless lies__  
__Your weak dead heart, your black dead eyes__  
__I'll make it through but not this time__  
__Your hope is gone and so is mine_

I saw her; she had the look of pure evil in her brown eyes. I shiver went up my spine, I gave her a face of hatred and despise but she just smiled.

"My my my, aren't you a cutie. I see my little creation took a toll on those beautiful eyes of yours. It looks like my creation created something better. Your teammates fought hard but too bad they didn't make it. Their screams were just fabulous and the look of dread, breathtaking." The woman said as she inched closer to my damaged face

"Let's start this party shall we?" the woman said as she unhooked each IV cable, every pad connected to the heart monitor, and my respirator. She lift me off the bed and whispered in my ear "I beat you want to give up my dear, your hope is fading and your will to live is gone. I beat your heart is black like your eyes."

_Live, fight, crawl back inside__  
__Sick, blind, love left behind__  
__And I won't live your weak wicked lie__  
__You pull me in, I'm one step behind_

I want to fight so badly, but am useless. My friends are dead all because of me.

_Show me where it hurts and I'll make it worse__  
__Are you holding on? Keep holding on__  
__Dilated eyes shine for one last time__  
__Are you holding on? Keep holding on_

"Your teammates fought very well, too bad they didn't survive the fight. I can sense the darkness in you. Don't fight the pain, embrace it."She whispered in my ear. She cradled me in your arms as we walked out of the hospital building. I saw my teammates on the floor, they look lifeless and even Nick was gone. I can't believe this is happening.

y_ou're not like me, your faceless lies__  
__Your weak dead heart, your black dead eyes__  
__I'll break you in and let this die__  
__Your hope is gone and so is mine_

"Don't fight the pain, my dear child. Let your feeble black heart pump and see now with your black eyes" She whispered in my ears. We were almost out of the helicarrier and out into the world.

My hope is slowly fading into a dark abyss. She broke me; she actually got into my head. _I'm I that weak. _

_Live, fight, crawl back inside__  
__Sick, blind, love left behind__  
__And I won't live your weak wicked lie__  
__You pull me in, I'm one step behind_

Is there a point in fighting already, can I succumbed to death already? My friends are died because they fought to protect me and aw man, Aunt May I can't do this to her but I think she doesn't want a good for nothing, weakling, and reckless nephew. I'm such a screw up.

_I'm becoming a monster, just like you  
After it all you'll try to break me too  
Falling forever, chasing dreams  
I brought you to life so I can hear you scream_

The woman looks at me and just grins. She knows am broken beyond repair; mentally, physically, and emotionally. We reached an abandoned helicopter and she gently placed me next to her. I wanted to close my eyes but am afraid that I won't wake up.

_Live, fight, crawl back inside  
Sick, blind, love left behind  
And I won't live your weak wicked lie  
You pull me in, I'm one step behind  
I'm one step behind, I'm one step behind_

I feel hollow like an empty shell. I'm a goner already, I don't see why she wants me. She flew the helicopter over the helicarrier and e flew off to who knows where. I want this war to end already…


	10. Chapter 10: Guilty

**Previous chapter had the song Crawl by Breaking Benjamin**

Ava P.O.V

How long were we out? Ugh, I feel so drowsy and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't woken up yet. I tried to get up but I was still fuzzy what happened. I remembered that someone came into S.H.I.E.L.D and Nick tried to hide us in a room. I heard a small moan as Sam woke up from his slumber.

"Man, what happened?" He said tiredly as he got up to wake up Luke and Danny

"I wish my memory is fuzzy from the attack." I said as I rubbed my head

"Is everyone okay" Nick said as he got up rubbing his eyes.

We all basically nodded our head but I feel like something is missing. Soon all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents were up. I can't shake this feeling that something is out-of-place. Sam started walking to a water cooler and grabbed a paper cup but as soon as he was drinking the water, he spit it out.

"Guys, have any of you seen Peter!" Sam shouted

Panic arose in the headquarters, they were all wondering where was Peter. Suddenly I remembered everything from the moment Viper came in to when she threw a sleep bomb.

"Hey!" I shouted over my arguing teammates

"Viper was here, we fought her but she threw a sleep bomb and we knocked out. She threw it when she heard an alarm." I said

Fear was in the room and dark clouds formed around their heads.

"I bet Peter pulled the alarm so Viper would stop hurting us." Sam said with tears in his eyes

"This stinks, I was ranking on the poor kid and he was ill to the point I can see him shake. I looked away thinking it was a cold. I made fun of him and never got a chance to apologize. I don't know what's worse kicking a friend when he's down or knowing you treated him so badly and he still looks out for you." Sam said with tears streaming down his tan face.

Danny squeezed Sam's shoulder to comfort him but he was crying harder this time. Nick went to check on the damage done to the headquarters and found out a helicopter went missing. They found multiple droplets of blood around the helipad and soon identified it was Peter's blood. Nick was lucky enough that the helicopters had tracking device on it but they only put in on one of them to test it out.

* * *

Peter P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes, my arms are bound by leather bands and I had an IV in arm but my veins weren't blue, they were black. I let out a small groan and she appeared again.

"Enjoyed your nap, ignore the machines am running some test. It will be all over soon my dear" The woman said as she walked away.

My legs were also strapped and my head. My heart is slowly down, my eyes are fighting to stay awake, and my breathing was slow and painful. The IV held a green liquid; no clue what it was but it wasn't good because am taking a turn for the worse. This time I almost felt my body twitch and not in a good way. The woman was ever so kind and left a mirror in front of me and I looked hideous: the skin on my face was slowly eroding (I saw raw pink skin), my nails were bloody, my veins were black, my eyes were black, I had bruises everywhere, my coughing took a toll on my voice, and my hair looks sickly.

I kept hearing small beeps and it was from the multiple machines in the room but in one machine it had a baby blue tube and I think it was the antidote. I wanted to crawl away but I'm bounded. I can't close my eyes because I see my friends on the floor lifeless and fighting to protect me. I feel so guilty because they got hurt twice because of me and now they're died. I shouldn't even be here and my friends are suppose to be alive. I feel so guilty.


	11. Chapter 11: Hope

Regular Story line

S.H.I.E.L.D went to complete chaos trying to find Peter but there was still a string of hope in the room that the one helicopter Viper stole had a tracker. Sam was inside Peter's room, He was hoping it was all a prank and he will come out of somewhere and say 'That's what you get for making fun of me in lunch, Got you buddy!' but it was a lie. Ava watches from the other side of the room and holding back tears that their annoying but loving friend is okay. Danny looks at the clock and realizes that it's 7:00 Pm. Luke called Aunt May and said Peter was sleeping over tonight, she was a little reluctant but said okay.

Trepidation soon took place hoping Peter was okay but they knew he was badly poisoned. Nova punches the mirror with anger and guilt. The mirror shatters across the room; shard flew over his head, his tan hand was streaming red lines down to his nails. Danny went to find a nurse and a custodian. A nurse came in to stitch Sam hand but he cringe his eyes to hold back his tears. Ava felt sorry for Sam, she knew that Sam and Peter were good friends and may fight with each other but in the end they would stick up for each other. Nick came with a room with a serious expression.

"Out of all the helicopters in the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, Viper took the one with the tracker." Nick said with a smile

Excitement filled the white room but it was short-lived because they knew Peter wouldn't live long.

**Sorry for the super short story but my laptop battery is extremely low. **


	12. Chapter 12: Shock

Regular story line

"We can't be sure, but we want you to go to bed and by tomorrow we will let you know." Nick said as he left the room

The young heroes stood there shocked and useless. They were all wondering what was supposed to happen next until Luke spoke

"He expects us to wait while Peter is out there somewhere with a psycho chick who is doing who knows what!" Luke shouted and punched the wall

"Luke, please calm down. I sense your frustration and anger but you need to stay calm and breathe." Danny said softly to Luke

Luke breathes in slowly and calmly but he was still upset. It was now 9:00 Pm and they were all went to bed with a grim outlook on tomorrow.

* * *

Next Day at 9:00 Am

At school the young heroes went to school still concerned about Peter. Everyone had bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep and stress. Ava was a bit off today, she was not into her classes as much as she usually was. To everyone this was a totally shock. During Lunch time, everyone was still on edge about today until a familiar red head came to them.

"Hey guys, I wanted to know if you seen Peter lately? He looked really sick and out of it last time I saw him in English and I was worried about him and if you see him can you give him this get well package?" Mary Jane said as she pulled out a small package from her backpack. The package was small but it was a pretty teal color wrapping with a small red bow and a card next to it.

"Thank you Mary Jane, Am sure he will like it." Ava said as she grabbed the package from Mary Jane's hand an soon Mary Jane walked away.

"That was nice of her; I think she really cares about Peter." Ava said

Everyone went quiet and still for a mere second. Soon the lunch bell rang and they all got up from the table and barely eating their food. When the last bell rang; Aunt May called Sam this time and was asking how Peter was doing but Sam was reluctant to answer.

"Hey Aunt May. How are you?" Sam said in a squeaking voice

"Good and are you okay Sam, you sound strange?" Aunt said

"Uh, bad signal is all. Peter is doing fine and now we are all heading to Luke's house to chill." Sam said while he was turning red

"Um, okay that's fine. Can I speak to him?" Aunt May said

Nova turned pale and was freaking out until Danny grabbed the phone and impersonated Peter as best as he could.

"Hi Aunt May, is me Peter just finished doing a science test and passed it. Great, right Aunt May?" Danny said

"Peter you sound different? Are you okay?" Aunt May said

"I think it's uh, puberty." Danny said frantically

Everyone tried to stifle their laughter.

"Do you think I can sleep over Luke's house again?" Danny said

"Uh, okay but when you get back we're celebrating that test. You hear me?" Aunt May said you can tell she was proud of her nephew.

Aunt May hanged up the phone and Danny was a little red.

"Puberty? Really out of all the possible explanations you said puberty?!" Ava said laughing

Danny was shrugging his shoulder and he walked away to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Soon they all arrived to S.H.I.E.L.D and saw Nick with a serious face.

"It's the one, get ready." Nick said as he prepped them from what Viper has in store.

The young team was ready to leave when Nick shouted over them.

"You may not like what you see; Peter might not look like him, prepare yourselves." Nick said reassuringly

The young heroes stood there for a moment and hoped it wasn't that bad. The S.H.I.E.L.D jet already had the coördinates to the site. They soon see a tall metal building that looked like a chemical factory. The landed the S.H.I.E.L.D jet a few feet away from the building. They all ran to the building and saw the woman leave the building. They all ran at full speed to the building and the woman was already getting into a car and driving away. Luke soon kicked the door out of its hinges but nothing can prepare them what they just saw…..


	13. Chapter 13: Surrender

Ava P.O.V

We all just stood there and saw a huge room with green lights. We all got chills running down our spine; if you were to breathe you can see your own breath. The room loaded with chemicals and jars. Danny stood still when he saw a Petri Dish with Peter's name on it. The Petri dish covered with black and green dots and we walked pass them. We saw tubes of blood labeled Peter and oddly you know blood is normally but his was black. We were all just shocked and scared; hoping Peter is still holding on.

Sam was freaking out because it set an eerie mood to everything we passed.

"My precious….." Luke whispered in Sam's ear and he screamed like a little girl.

"Dude, are you nuts. Seriously don't do that again, chill!" Sam whispered loudly but all of us were stifling our laughter.

We walked straight ahead until we heard a blood chilling scream. We ran to the sound but the door bolted shut. Sam blasted the door open and the screaming continued. We stepped in the dark room and the scream was louder and louder. Danny was felling around for a switch on the wall and we found the source of the scream…. It was Peter's. we stood there aghast as we watched our best friend tied to leather strap and slowly losing his skin, blood oozing from his gums, his dark black eyes would look up as he screamed, and he was failing around the straps as his abdomen was oozing black and red substance that was moving all over his body. We just stood there as our friend changed into something that we couldn't comprehend.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Peter screamed as he clenched his jaw

"Peter, breathe in and out buddy." Danny said softly

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD, LEAVE ME ALONE! I KNOW THIS IS A MIRAGE! SOMEONE END THIS PAIN PLEASE!" Peter wailed as the red and black substance went up his arms and legs.

Sam was panicking, it wasn't like him but seeing Peter like this can set the strongest person off.

"Web head, we're alive. Buddy, please calm down so we can remove the straps." Sam said calmly as he walked towards Peter's leather straps.

"GET OUT! DON'T TOUCH ME, LEAVE GET OUT OF HERE!" Peter wailed and cried as Nova removed one strap and then another.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT TO RUIN YOUR LIFE ANYMORE! GO TO WHERE YOU BELONG!" Peter screamed again in pain as both of his legs were black and red. He looked so damaged that we all started to tear up a bit.

"Almost done Pete, look one more strap." Sam stated as he unleashed his friend from his leather straps. As he fell to the ground Sam catches him but Peter was failing around; more violently like his back would arched back as the black and red substance went up his spine and the back of his head.

We all ran to the, but when you look into his eyes; you can see evil was consuming him and every ounce of good he had left; consumed with darkness. Soon the screaming seized and Peter lay there still. When we tried to check for him his eyes opened wide and this time red, his teeth become long and bloody, and his whole body cloaked red and black; he has a red X where his heart is at. He jumped up at the speed of light and was crawling on the walls.

"You Ava that advice of yours really worked." He said as he threw a jumped from the wall and kicked me in my chest. "I think is going to bite you in the butt."

He jumped above the wall opened his mouth; all you see was darkness and blood oozing from his teeth. I got up but I was a little dizzy but then the door opened.

"Like my creation, I made it myself. He looks beautiful, doesn't he? Out with the old in with the new or a birthing?" Viper said as she nonchalantly walked in the room

"What did you do to him, Psycho?" Sam shouted

"Very simple, I revived him. He looked dull and weak and strange enough Dr. Octopus needed something for a bug issue so I made a little something to create that." She said as she pointed at Peter crawling down the wall.

"Poor little spider, he didn't know he can become powerful, so I helped him. He is just breath-taking." Viper said as she pulled out four darts

I stood up and she flung the darts at us but we all dodged them with ease. Peter was cornering Sam against the wall but Sam didn't want to hurt Peter. Sam had no choice; fired a force beam at Peter's abdomen and Peter wailed in pain because he hit the puncture wounds. Peter soon grabbed Sam and threw him against the wall. Sam flew up to avoid the hit.

"Let's see who do I fight with? I take the green ninja and the bucket." Viper said as she threw two purple balls at them but they dodged it.

"Peter, go play with the white kitty and the muscle man; they look very lonely." Viper as she threw swift punches at Sam. He dodged them with ease until she sweeps her foot across the floor and he fell hard.

"Peter, you don't have to do this." I said with a soft tone but he shot a web toward me but I slashed them easily.

I gave him a hard punch across the face and Luke was finding something heavy and metallic to bind Peter with. I was getting tired and sore as we each hit and dodged each move. We heard a crash and it was Luke who threw a barrel at Viper and she fell to the ground. He found a metal bar and tied Viper's hands behind her back. When Peter got distracted; I punched and kicked him to the ground. Luke found another bar and tied Peter's hand together.

"Where is the antidote?!" Danny shouted which was scary.

"Ha ha ha ha, that's a good one kid. Oh my goodness I spilt a rib, you don't see what that X means on his chest? You have to kill him in his heart to destroy the toxin; if the no host is gone,no toxin" Viper still laughing as when looked at her

"And if we don't." Sam said

"Then I think you need to plan a funeral either way. Oh man this is rich. Beside he has a good 24 hours left. If you don't kill him in his heart then he will die a slow and excruciating death and if you kill him, it will be painless and quick." Viper said

"I know your lying." I said as I looked her in the eye and saw that she was lying.

"Do you really want to doubt me kitty cat. I see the pain he is dealing with and if you don't do it, I will." Viper said with a menacing smile.

"How do you plan to-?" Sam said but cut short as she licked the metal bar handcuffs and it melted before our eyes. She ran up to Peter with a small dagger in her hand.

"And down came the water-spout." Viper said as she stabbed Peter where the X was and he let out a bone chilling scream. Viper threw a bomb and was soon gone.


	14. Chapter 14: White light

Peter P.O.V

_Death surrounds__  
__my heartbeat's slowing down__  
__I won't take this world's abuse__  
__I won't give up, I refuse!_

Why am I in so much pain? Why are my friends standing there in shock? Then it hit me (literally) Viper stabbed me in the chest with a dagger and removed it from me. She threw a smoke bomb and left but am here really dying. I wanted to get up but i can't move again; it burns so much. My heart beat is slowing down and I feel a warm white light caress my black and red skin. The light feels so good but I have to fight or try at least.

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken__  
__this is how it feels when your dignity's stolen__  
__When everything you love is leaving__  
__you hold on to what you believe in_

I guess this is what being broken means. I hear a stampede of footsteps racing towards me. I saw my teammates and they were alive; I guess when I went psycho of a moment it slipped. I don't want to let go but it's pretty futile now.

"Peter, look at me stay awake alright!" Sam shouted as he covered my puncture wound with his hands.

"Luke and Danny check to see if you find a tube or anything that can resemble as an antidote." Ava commanded and they nodded

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
and then I heard you flat line_

_No, not gonna die tonight  
we're gonna stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
we're gonna fight for us together  
No, were not gonna die tonight_

"Guys it hurts so much. I can't hold on anymore." I said with a raspy tone.

"Peter Parker don't you dare say that!" Ava said she removed her mask so I can see how concerned she was. I saw tears building up and they were cause by me.

I felt a series of pain run all over my body. Sam is still holding on to the puncture wound but his hands were turning black. My heart was slowing down and my eyes were slowing closing.

_Break their hold  
'Cause I won't be controlled  
they can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free_

_This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

I heard a loud ruckus behind me but all I wanted to do was sleep.

"We found something!" Danny and Luke said in unison.

Ava grabbed the tube and unscrewed the cap. She was hesitant but my eyes were saying _do it now. _I heard her say to call S.H.I.E.L.D's medical team to come ASAP. I felt her strong yet delicate hands lift my head and made me swallow the blue liquid; it was sour and it burned me inside. I screamed louder and louder from the pain.

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
and then I heard you flat line_

_No, not gonna die tonight  
were gonna stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
we're gonna fight for us together  
No, were not gonna die tonight_

"Are you sure this was the only tube here!?" Ava screamed

"Yeah, we checked everywhere to make sure and this was it." Luke said

I was thrashing around like a fish out of water. My head was pounding hard, my body feels like am on fire, and my eyes are even irritating me. This was worse than before and it maybe the end. I saw every concerned face in the room and all I see is pain.

_Don't you give up on me__  
__your everything I need__  
__this is how it feels when you take your life back__  
__this is how it feels when you fight back_

I wanted to fight but the white light is embracing me.

"Peter, please stay strong for us. Don't leave us here alone Peter. We need our friend here with us, please fight the light." Ava said crying (She never cried but if she did that meant she really is scared.)

The light keeps coming back with a vengeance. My skin is returning to its normal color but it still hurts.

_No, not gonna die tonight  
were gonna stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
we're gonna fight for us together  
No, were not gonna die tonight  
No, were not gonna die tonight_

_Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die tonight_

Soon I see darkness; I don't know if it's really dark in here or the fact-of-the-matter is that I went to the white light and it feels so welcoming.

**One more chapter and we're done. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and i had fun writing this one! Song: Not gonna die by Skillet**


	15. Chapter 15: Normal

Ava P.O.V

It seems all my begging couldn't stop the inevitable. Why are tears coming out of my eyes? Why does my throat feel like it has a lump in it? Why couldn't Peter hold on for a little longer until the paramedic came the minute he succumbs to the light? We saw that the blue liquid that Danny and Luke found was the antidote because we are now able to see Peter's pale skin. The S.H.I.E.L.D paramedic pushed me aside gently to find a pulse and there was none. They are doing CPR and hoping for the best.

* * *

Peter P.O.V

I feel so weightless like a huge burden is lifted from my shoulders. I look down to see my lifeless body on the floor and my friends crying. I wish I can comfort them but what good would that do to them? I feel a hand on my shoulder and it was Uncle Ben.

"Uncle….Ben, is it really you? I said

"Peter, what are you doing it here? Is too early for you, son." Uncle Ben said

"How are you? I miss you like crazy!" I said with tears as I hug Uncle Ben. It felt so good to hold him again, I miss him so much.

"Peter you need to go back there with your friends. Is not your time yet, son" Uncle Ben said as he pushed slowly away from the hug.

"Look at you, a strong young man you have become. You have a bright future Peter, remember with great power comes…" Uncle Ben said

"Great responsibility, right?" I finished his sentence with a smile and he smiled back at me.

"Good boy, now I think your friends miss you. Let's take you back home." He said as he pushed me off the cloud and I was free-falling back into my body.

My body bounced back and I heard a paramedic say we got a pulse! They lifted me on to a stretcher. I opened my eyes to see my friends with red eyes on their tear stricken face and they smiled.

* * *

Ava P.O.V

He made it! He's alive! This is amazing. We were all taken back to S.H.I.E.L.D's medical wing to wait for the doctor. The same doctor that treated Peter first came back.

"Well the only damage he has is that puncture wound from the dagger, it didn't hit any vital artery and it missed his hard by one centimeter. Surprisingly all the symptoms from the poison are gone. You may see him if you wish" The doctor said as he walked the other way.

I went to my backpack to get Mary Jane's package for Peter and we went to his room. He looked way better than before and Sam was apologizing to Peter like crazy.

"I didn't know you were so sick dude, I will make it up to you and am sooooooo sorry about all the insults." Sam said

"Capitan Bucket head, we're cool, okay." Peter said weakly but he was off the anesthesia

"You have a package from Mary Jane, peter." I said as handed him the package. It was incredible that all the burn marks were gone and his skin looked healthy.

Peter opens the package in such a delicate way to see a small teddy bear, a small blanket, and another card that says _Miss you_. Peter looked so happy when he read the other card but it didn't want to share what it said.

"You had us all worried back there Peter." I said

"Funny, I was starting to worry all about you guys too." Peter said as he sat straight in the hospital bed.

"Oh, Aunt May is taking you out to celebrate for passing your science test." Danny said

"We never had a science test recently, did we?" Peter said quizzically

"Web head, it was to soften the blow, she still thinks you're sleeping at my house tonight." Luke said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Did you know Sam screams like a little girl?" Luke said laughing as he looked at Sam

"Shut up! You had no right to do that in a freaky science warehouse." Sam retorted

"This I gotta hear." Peter said laughing

"Okay, is a short story…." Luke was continuing his story

I was smiling to see our team back to normal and everything was going great.

**The End hope you guys like the story and i think i have another story in mind for Big Time Rush. Also if you have any suggestion, let me know. :D**


End file.
